


landed

by woongluvr69420



Series: Even of Day Oneus Trilogy [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kinda, Kinda Confusing, M/M, Song fic, i cant tell if this is platonic or not either, i think, non-canon compliant, school!au, seoho cant tell whether his love for geonhak is platonic or not, short fic, with a happy ending hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongluvr69420/pseuds/woongluvr69420
Summary: geonhak confesses to his crush. seoho gets jealous.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Series: Even of Day Oneus Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	landed

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella confusing to read which sucks lol but this is best to read with landed - even of day playing in the bg. also i cant write things longer than 1k words.

_ I’m laughing but why does it hurt? _

Seoho’s eyes crinkled as he started smiling at the sight before him. His best friend Geonhak just asked out the girl he had his eyes on for months now. Geonhak looked back at him and showed him a heartfelt smile and mouthed him  _ “She said yes”.  _

_ I like it but why does it sting? _

Seoho is happy for Geonhak, he really is. He moved closer to congratulate him with a big hug, his footsteps slightly heavy out of his bitterness.

_ I am in your warm embrace _

Accepting Seoho’s warm embrace, Geonhak wraps his arms around him and starts jumping out of joy. Seoho following, also smiling.

_ But why can’t I stop shaking? _

Geonhak was the first one to let go of their hug and for some stupid reason after his best friend let him go, Seoho’s clenched fists started shaking out of frustration. 

_ How should I say this? _

It’s unexplainable to be honest, is it because he was jealous because starting today he’s going to have to share his best friend of two years and his partner in crime with a girl or because he was bitter he didn’t confess to Geonhak earlier. (Which he now regrets so badly and wishes he could turn back time before today.)

_ It’s a weird feeling _

He felt so weird, one day he’s going to look back to today and think,  _ “What could’ve possibly happened if I told him I liked him?” _ . But then again he wasn’t really sure if his attraction to his best friend was romantic or platonic or who knows what else.

_ I’m thinking maybe it’s because _

He shrugged off his thoughts before his fears become reality. The fact that him and the love of his life Might fall apart with each other.

_ I am scared I might let go of your hand _

After the one of the happiest moments in Geonhak’s high school career, the two friends sat on a bench. Geonhak saw the worried look on his best pal’s face and asked Seoho what was wrong. To which Seoho answered honestly:  _ “Hey are you going to leave me too?”.  _ The latter let a sigh and put an arm around the other’s shoulders and reassures Seoho that he won’t be leaving him anytime soon and that he’s going to be stuck with him for the rest of his life, for better and for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda want to make this into a series with other oneus members/pairings but lets see if i get inspired a lot and if this fic gets a fair amount of attention


End file.
